Sweet Smell of Rain
by reddani15
Summary: one-shot with Dean winchesterXoc. I don't own Supernatural or the oc. that right goes to Eric Kripke supernatural and zebra2inkjet the oc . hope you enjoy :


Hunting with the Winchester's has its ups and downs. Spending countless hours with hot guys, an up. But spending countless hours with messy, annoying, whiny, bickering, hot guys sometimes can be a down.  
Especially one of those hot guys. I've had a crush on Dean Winchester for a good portion of my life. We were friends when we were younger cause their dad and my mom hunted , don't worry, they weren't together together. They just liked working with each other.

Sam was always the nice one. He always helped me with my homework, and played hide and go seek with me. While Dean was a complete jackass and told me that I was just a little tom-boy that no boy would ever go near.  
So what if I prefer jeans and a tee-shirt. My mom said i always managed to pull it off, and that my slim figure would grow out and i would be even more beautiful.

But now, i don't have her here to tell me those things. I still wear jeans and tee-shirts on my 5'8", slim figure. I wear eyeliner and mascara to bring out my green eyes, and like to have my long dirty blonde hair put in a ponytail so it doesn't get in the way when i'm hunting.  
On occasion, I'll dress up to go to a bar, but nothing to fancy. But when I do dress up, Dean doesn't even notice. He always runs to the nearest girl and basically starts to jump her bones right there. Sometimes, I swear he does it on purpose.

Sammy knows about my little school girl crush. He keeps it a secret from Dean, and i will forever be in debt to him. Sammy is like my brother, no scratch that, he IS my brother. We have been through thick and thin, even when he left for Stanford.

Right now, Sammy and I are sitting in a bar, watching Dean flirt endlessly with the women lurking around. I'm slightly pissed and Sam just looks tired. I turn and look out the window and see that it's raining out. I jump out of my chair and walk out the door.  
I guess i looked upset or something cause a few seconds later Sam came out the door with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" he said. I looked up at the sky and took in a deep breath. I love the smell of rain. For some reason it just calms me down. I looked over at Sam with a wide grin and say,

"It's raining! I love the smell of rain!" He gets a big grin on his face and comes up and gives me a hug. I tightly hugged him back. Then I backed out of the hug and started walking backwards. I turned around and started to spin in circles.  
I loved doing this whenever it rained. I was so busy getting dizzy that i didn't notice Dean come out of the bar and stand next to Sam. He was wearing his famous smirk, that makes all the ladies' knees wobble. Even mine.

Dean turned to Sam and said, "I love when it rains."  
Sam just gave him a disbelieving look. He knew what his brother was talking about, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Dude, don't think about her like that. It's just wrong." Sam said. Dean looked at him with a serious expression for a second, but it was gone so fast that Sam wasn't sure if it was there to begin with.  
"Yea, yea. Whatever Sammy." Dean said with a shit-eating grin, while walking towards me.

"It's Sam!" Sam tried to say, but his brother wasn't listening to him.

"Kitty! We've got to head back!" Dean said loud enough for me to hear. I stopped immediately when I heard him call me Kitty.I hate that nickname. He gave to me when I was 11 because i bugged my mom about wanting a cat.

"It's Kit. Stop calling me kitty, you know I hate it." I replied vehemently. Dean just continued to smile and said,

"I can call you whatever i want to. Kitty." I flipped him off and said,

"Screw you, Winchester!" Dean just smiled back and replied with a corny pick-up line.

"Well, if you're offering." I had to smile at that. I loved corny pick-up lines and that was really corny. Wait, stop! I wiped the smile off my face and walked towards him.

I stood right in from of him and leaned into his ear and whispered, "Not tonight. Your little friend is going to have to wait until the next whore shows up before he can come out and play." After i said that, I walked the few minutes up to the motel and went into my room.  
I laid on my bed and thought about what I told Dean. It was harsh I guess, but he know's better than to use corny pick-ups on me. For some reason, they just get me pissed when they come from him. I guess it's because they aren't just for me.

I was still laying down when there was a knock at my door. I got up and answered it. It was Dean. I let him inside and he walked in. As soon as the door was closed, I was turned around and thrown into the door.  
Dean was pushing me up against the door, his body flush against mine.

"Um, Dean? What are you doing?" i asked. I wasn't scared, He didn't look mad or anything, he just looked...well not mad. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, but then out of nowhere he asked,

"Do you like me?"  
I was so stunned, I couldn't talk for a few minutes. But when I got my voice back, I did one of the things I'm best at. Lying.

"No." For some reason though, I couldn't look him in the eyes when I said that. He was looking right into my eyes and I was starting to get fidgety. "If your going to continue harassing me, can i at least sit down first?" I thought cracking a joke would help the tense environment...guess who was wrong?

"Bullshit." He said it with such seriousness that I had never seen him with before.

"What? Wanting to sit down instead of standing is bullshit?" I asked. I knew what he was talking about. I just didn't want him to know i knew.

"No. It's bullshit when you say you don't like me." I was stunned again. Damn it, I thought. I used all my strength to push him away from me.

"You don't know anything about me!" I yelled, then walked out the door, into the still pouring rain. I walked toward where the Impala was, but before I could reach it, I was swung around to face Dean.

"That's bullshit too! I know a lot about you! Your favorite color is green, you like cats but hate the nickname kitty, which I only use to piss you off. Your an amazing liar, but I can still tell when you're lying. You hate children, and you love corny pick-up lines. You love the smell of rain, and when you dance in it, you show how free spirited you are!"  
While he was saying these things to me, a few tears started to well up in my eyes. Although he couldn't tell the difference between the rain. Or at least, I hoped he couldn't. I really couldn't believe that he remembered all this stuff about me.

"See? I know a lot about you. Just because I don't point them out all the time doesn't mean I don't observe you! Why wouldn't I? You're beautiful, and smart, though your a bit too sarcastic and clever for your own good, I like those qualites. I like how you always insist on buying the most expensive perfume just because I buy it for you! I love all these things about you! Hell, I LOVE you!"  
When he said that, my heart stopped for about ten seconds, then continued at a really fast pace. And by the look on his face, it means that he either didn't mean it, or that he didn't mean to say it just yet. I hoped it was the latter.

But dumb me, without thinking, told him what i have been desperately waiting to tell him since I was 13.

"I love you too!" I waited for a second, and then a smile broke out on his face.  
I smiled back at him and then suddenly his lips were on mine. It was full of passion, lust, and most importantly, _love._  
We heard a door open to one of the motel rooms. We didn't pay any attention to it, and just kept making out.

"Finally. I was tired of having to keep both your guys' secrets." Sam said. Dean and I broke apart and looked at him. Sam had this huge ass grin on his face.  
Dean and I laughed and then looked deep into each others eyes. We smiled one more time before continueing kissing in the sweet smell of rain.


End file.
